Between Kitsunes and Infants
by Everlasting Flower
Summary: Kurama wasn't feeling well... and now he's a baby. What will the Yu Yu gang do? Will he turn back to normal? Only time can tell.
1. Sickness

I had a weird dream Sunday night and I told it to my friend Foxhiei. Foxhiei liked it and said I should write it up. So I'm gonna do just that. By the way, I'm blaming this story on all the soda's I drank that night.  
  
Warning: Yoai, and dirty diapers.

Dictornary- 'Ne' means 'right' in Japanese  
  
Props: Thanks to Foxhiei for the beginning to this story. You are gonna see more props to Foxhiei for helping me smooth out some issues for making the dream into a story.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho why would I be writing this story here?

#####################################################################  
  
"Who's there," a red haired fox demon asked as he opened his window? He had been sleeping in his apartment and was startled to wake up to a rock hitting his window.  
"Hn," Hiei stated in his normal fashion as he jumped though Kurama's window. Kurama blinked. It was midnight and he had asked the gang to leave him alone because he hadn't been feeling too well that day.  
"Hiei, what are you doing here? You know it's midnight, ne?"

"Hn." Hiei sure as hell didn't feel like talking. He had heard that someone wanted to hurt his beautiful kitsune and if he opened his mouth for more then an 'Hn' he was afraid he'd bite the fox's head off. (Hehehe, Hiei's scared and that's gotta be bad. That's why this story is a horror fic.) Hiei just walked over to Kurama's futon and lay down.  
"Someone's out to get you, so I'm staying here for the night," Hiei dared to open his mouth for that much. Kurama smiled silently to himself and climbed over Hiei to lie down in his bed. Hiei could fell that Kurama felt a little too hot, but he remembered the kitsune saying he hadn't been feeling well earlier. Kurama snuggled close to Hiei before allowing himself to be drugged into dreamland from Hiei's heat. Hiei on the other hand lay there thinking about how he couldn't fall asleep and risk letting someone hurt his lovely fox. But, the mix of cool night air whistling though the window and Kurama's sickly heated body proved too much for the little fire demon. He drifted off to sweet dreams as well.  
"Wahhhh," Hiei rolled over snapping his eyes open. Whatever was causing that infuriating noise was going to die. Hiei looked to his left where Kurama had been lying next to him. That was... he had been lying next to him. Hiei jumped up. Where had his red haired love gone? He quickly unwrapped his Jagan and used it to look. Then he fell faceforward in classic Anime style. His Jagan must've been injured somehow. It...it said that Kurama was right... where he had fallen asleep last night. The crying hadn't stopped either. Hiei was now very pissed off as he grabbed at Kurama's pajamas where the crying seemed to be coming from. He nearly broke... a new born infant's neck by his rough grab.  
Hiei sweatdroped. He was seeing things. He was going crazy. This was a dream. This...this can't... no. Hiei tried to reason what was happening. He was going crazy, that was it. His Jagan wasn't working because he was going crazy. There was no other way to explain what was happening.  
"Wahhhh," the cries won't stop from the infant red head that laided tangled in Kurama's clothes. A picture frame on the night table confirmed what Hiei would not believe. Would not allow himself to believe. Kurama had reverted back to his human infant form.

######################################################################  
  
How was that? I warned you it would get scary. Look on the bright side though. Kurama's now small enough to hug.


	2. Stupefaction and Need for Diapers

Seems it easier to write this story after I watch Case Closed. So send me Case closed DVDs.

I wanna know how you all think of this story so far. Did I mess it up or make it better? Tell me, your reviews are what keep me going.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't have to make a plan on how to pay for back to school clothes if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho.

#####################################################################  
  
"Why the hell did Hiei call us to Kurama's?" Yusuke was fuming. It was noon and Yusuke wasn't use to waking up till three. (Neither am I when I stay up till three. I'd be pissed off too.)  
"Calm down Yusuke. I'm sure he has a good reason," Keiko tried to calm down Yusuke. He was really pissed off.  
Meanwhile, in Kurama's apartment Hiei was still trying to... tie himself to a chair. He had reasoned he had gone crazy (which made no sense, a crazy guy reasoning) and decided to tie himself up so that he didn't hurt what he wanted to believe wasn't his beloved kitsune.  
  
/Flash back/  
  
"Yusuke, bring Keiko over to Kurama's. There's a key under the door mat." With that he hung up the phone.  
  
/End of flash back/  
  
It wasn't working too well though. Hiei needed both hands to tie the ropes (maybe he really is going crazy).  
The baby on the bed was now crying hysterically. Lucky for the baby that's when Keiko and Yusuke walked in.  
Yusuke didn't know how to react to the scene in front of him. Should he sweatdrop, faceforward fall, have swirly eyes, big O eyes, or laugh till he died again. Keiko on the other hand was a little more reasonable. She left the stupefaction Yusuke at the door and let her motherly instincts take over. (Yeah, a mother is a real reasonable person. Yeah.)  
"Oh, how cute! Where did the baby come from," Keiko moved to take pick up the red haired baby.  
"Shh, no need to cry sweetie." Suddenly Keiko's eyes went wide. She had picked up the baby only to realize the red head had no diaper on.

No wait, the baby had nothing on. Zip, zero, nothing.

Yusuke had finally decided what to do. He broke down laughing tears and all as the baby wiggled in Keiko's arms. Hiei seemed to lose it. (Wait, I thought he already lost it.)

"Keiko," that was all Hiei said, before he snapped and moved toward his Katana.  
  
#########################################################

Okay, that was a cliff hanger if you didn't know. I like cliff hangers.  
  
To answer my reviews  
  
Foxhiei- I wrote it at 2 or 2:30in the moring  
  
Jessica- I wrote the second chapter in 24 hours, is that fast enough?  
  
Sugar High Yoko Gurl- thanks


	3. What a nice young boy

I'm going to tell you all this once. I have no idea how come Kurama became a baby.  
  
Sho: Yes, you do. You have it all planned out till Kurama is... mhpm /sweetflowerli puts her hand over Sho's mouth/  
  
Sweetflowerli: Sorry about that. Sho has been a bad OC. He even has been bothering my AIM friends. (AIM me at sweetflowerli)  
  
Sho: mphm (no I haven't)... mphm (you have me bother them)  
  
Sweetflowerli: Now, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I could buy a muzzle for Sho.  
  
Sho: mphp (Nooooo...)

"Keiko," that was all Hiei said, before he snapped and moved toward his Katana.  
  
"Yusuke, I don't..." Keiko couldn't talk. She was holding a baby in her arms and Hiei's eyes shone of murder. This, this couldn't be good. (Hehe, I shouldn't be watching Case Closed before writing this.) Yusuke saw the look though his tears. He could tell Hiei was having too many things going though his head and he wasn't thinking straight. Yusuke held his arm out straight.  
"Spirit Gun!" The hit shot Hiei on his side. Hiei hit the ground still conscious. He groaned as he stood, but his face met a pointer finger.  
"You done," Yusuke asked a stumped Hiei?

"Yes, detective," Hiei spat. He was making a total fool of himself and he knew it. But, the morning's events were too much for the small demon.  
"Good, now stand up and go eat something outta Kurama's fridge. I'd reckon ice cream. Always good for cheering me up." Keiko looked at Yusuke perplexed. Did that just come out of Yusuke's mouth? No, it couldn't have, could it? Keiko shook her head. Yusuke looked at her strange.

"He needs a diaper." Keiko stated trying to change the subject.

"How do you know it's a he?" Yusuke had managed to make her blush as red as her face could get. She couldn't say she could tell from his cries.  
"What do you think? He has nothing on. Go to the store and buy some diapers." Keiko was angry with him. Yusuke could tell. He smiled at the fact he had made her mad. She was so cute when she was mad. She smoldered. Yusuke did a typical pull your pant pockets out (We need to not give the Japanese ideas. It will ruin Anime).  
"I'm broke," Yusuke looked up at Keiko to meet a wallet in his face.

"Take it and buy diapers and while your at it get infant formula too. Well, what are you standing there for, go?" Keiko grimaced at Yusuke as he stalked out of the room. He was incapable of doing anything without her telling him to.

"What the HELL?" Hiei thought he was going to die. No, he was dying. He grabbed his head as he fell to the floor.

Yusuke walked by and stared for a second. He just laughed and kept walking. Hiei needed help. He made it to the store ten minutes later. It should have taken five but he had gotten into a fight. He walked down the aisle where all the baby stuff was. A lady who had a stroller looked at him and whispered to a lady next to her.  
"He so young. Just a baby himself."

"Maybe he's here for his mother?"

"No, I've seen his mother. She's a drunk. If she had a baby the poor thing would die."

"Oh, well it looks like her son isn't much brighter."

Yusuke could hear the old hags talking about him. Nasty people don't they know it's rude to whisper. He chuckled at that. He was a was ruder person.  
"Hey." The old hags looked at him.

"What kinda diapers do you give to a baby?" Yusuke had been looking at the diapers with total confusion. The ladies looked at him.

"How old?"

"How should I know? We just found the kid." The hags stared. They couldn't believe it. The...the delinquent... he was doing something nice. That or the teen had murder someone and was left with their child.  
"Is it a new born?" The lady who had whispered second asked.

"I guess you could say that. I mean Keiko told me to buy infant formula too and that's for a new born, right?" (I did something wrong, I made Yusuke nice.) The first lady was in shock. This, this boy who she heard was a scumbag seemed so polite. Her friend looked at her noticing that she was in shock, well sorta.

"Yes, honey. Here let me get those thing for you." Yusuke winced at her calling him sweetie. He wanted to hit her (not so nice now are we), but without her he wouldn't be able to get what he needed. The other lady seemed to be in awe at him and was gazing in disbelief, so she would be of no help and Keiko would kill him if he came back without the things she needed. Yusuke waited till the lady came back with her items and gave him a small piece of paper.

"If you need anything else, call me," the lady smiled at Yusuke as he pocketed the paper and left.

"Thanks," was barely hearable under Yusuke's breath. The lady had heard it though. What a nice young boy, she thought to herself.  
Yusuke paid for the stuff and headed back to Kurama's. He whistled as he walked and punched two guys out before making it back.

"I'm gonna kill him," Hiei lay on the kitchen floor in pain. It was amazing. He had fought countless demons, but nothing like this poison called 'Ice Cream' that the detective had tricked him into eating. He was going to pay dearly for it.

"I'm back Keiko," Yusuke voice rang though the apartment. Hiei smiled. He was still motion lesson the floor. His head ranged from a pain. He couldn't make his heat warm him up. He didn't know he had a brain freeze from eating the ice cream too fast. But, he did know that as soon as he got up Yusuke was a dead man.

And another cliffhanger. I've been writing these after Case Closed so unless someone sends me a Case Closed DVD it may be a few days till the next chapter.  
  
Hiei has a brain freeze I'm a genius.  
  
Reviews, which I must answer:  
  
Curry- I'm glad  
  
Devil's Wings- that's why I keep putting them in.  
  
Hyperspeed Lily Cat- in due time  
  
mistressKC- just did  
  
Bar-Ohki- sorry, it was Yusuke  
  
Hakudoshi-chan- thanks and I'm trying to make them longer, but I always write them after Case Closed so it's now 2:30 in the moring and I have work at 5PM. I'm doing my best.  
  
Anime-all-the-way- I'm flattered a nonyaoi fan would read this. I never did romance before and adding gayness (no offence) is making it harder, but the story is based on the comedy.


	4. Angry Keiko

Hiei: ICE CREAM! How dare you have me eat ice cream? I'm a fire demon.  
  
Sweetflowerli: It starts with the word 'ice', you should've known.  
  
Hiei: It's not Yusuke I'm killing it's you.  
  
Sweetflowerli: /gulp/... Wait if you kill me, then Kurama will never return from his chibi state.  
  
Sho: She has a point.  
  
Sweetflowerli: You again! I thought I sent you to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Sho: That's the wrong story. /Whispers to Hiei/ Told ya all she was mental.  
  
Sweetflowerli: Sho!  
  
Sho: Gotta run...Hey and update my story soon.  
  
Sweetflowerli: Don't feel like...live with it. Ahhhh... /Hiei takes his Katana to Sweetflowerli's back/  
  
Hiei: Die! You don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and you made me eat ice cream so die!

###################################################################

Kieko sat on my bed. She held me in my pajama top. She rocked me. It made me so tried and I yawned. Keiko looked at me and smiled. Then she went back to rocking me and staring at my nightstand. Staring at the picture of me that mother had framed. The picture of me from when I was born into the human world. I was praying she would put two and two together, because I couldn't reach Hiei.  
  
My mind seemed fuzzy. As if I had all my brains, but things like walking and talking seemed to be broken.  
  
I wasn't sacred. Well, I was scared Yusuke's girlfriend would decide She was the one who would put the diaper on me when Yusuke got back. I think it was something I dreaded anyone doing. I was over 500 years old, but I still had my dignity. I wasn't about to lose it.  
  
I fought to think out the problems as Keiko rocked me. I needed to figure...yawn...I needed to figure out wha...yawn...damnit. The cursed rocking rocking was doing me in and I needed to think. I needed to solve...zzzzzz.  
  
"How sweet you look this way, Kurama," Keiko said to the sleeping buddle. She had seen the look in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to sleep. He needed it though. Be that he was older last night, gave no excuse to babies needing their rest.  
  
She gently placed the baby on the bed and followed Yusuke's voice to where she heard it outside the room.  
  
"Yusuke, we need to talk with Hiei. Kurama is..." Keiko started but stopped. She stood next to Yusuke staring. Hiei was out cold on the kitchen floor. He looked pale. He looked dead. Keiko placed her hand over her mouth as Yusuke knelt next to the fire demon.  
  
"Hiei, earth to Hiei. You there?" Damn, the hell with it. Yusuke thought. He picked up Hiei's body. It was as cold as ice cream (we all know why, now don't we). Throwing the limp body on the couch, Yusuke laughed (cold hearted jerk). Keiko put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What could possibly be funny about this, Yusuke?" Yusuke glared at her. Hiei ate ice cream and got a brain freeze. He wasn't gonna die. Just be in some serious pain for a while. What was the big deal?  
  
"I know what your thinking. Haha the fire demon ate ice cream and got a brain freeze. He didn't know what it was, so he passed out from the pain. Yusuke open your eyes. He's a fire demon. A FIRE DEMON. He hates the cold. It's like us getting brunt. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Yusuke, the ice cream could've killed him for all we know. And Kurama is sleeping in his room, but he's an infant. I think he may still be smart, but he's a baby. A helpless baby. Yusuke this is serious. We're in an apartment with a passed out fire demon and a baby kitsune. We have to do something. Go get your boss or...or, just do something besides laugh."  
  
Yusuke had stopped laughing a while ago. His mind had gone ahead ten years in the future. He could just see himself getting yelled at by Keiko with fie coming out of her mouth. Hey, those nuts at school said 'anything is possible if you put your mind to it' or something like that. (What did I do? I made Yusuke listen to the teachers)  
  
"You done?" Yusuke looked at Keiko. Keiko looked at Yusuke and thought 'Why the hell is he looking at me like fire is going to come out of my mouth?' She shook her head, causing Yusuke to wonder if she was crazy.  
  
"Yes, and are you going to do anything?"

"Yup."

"Well, what?"

"I'm going home to go to bed. If you're so worried, you take care of it. See ya in another life time." With that Yusuke left a steaming Keiko in an apartment alone with a brain frizzed fire demon and a baby kitsune.

##############################################################

I did it without the aid of Case Closed. So send me those DVDs (You can tell I'm hell bent on it. Can't you?)  
  
**Dictionary**  
  
Kisune- a fox demon  
  
**Reviews**  
  
Kuramasrose229- I like the idea, but I'm not that far yet. I may use it. Thanks  
  
Bar-Ohki- Kuwabaka (I picked that up somewhere on this website. Whoever I got it from thanks and no lawyers. I'm poor.), would drop Kurama on his head. We all know we don't want that. I will try to bring him in soon though. Peace.  
  
Kuramas lover- At the moment I'm keeping a close eye on Yugioh, Inuyasha (I'm gonna see it on the big screen), and Case Closed. With the school year coming and the Inuyasha boxset, I'll have to get some sleep. If you read my profile you'll see the other shows I like.  
  
MistressKC- Now he does. My computer has demons (take a look at Yu Yu Next). They make the third chapter on my stories look like poems. For all I know, when I post this it will end up the same way. I love Case Close too.  
  
Hakudoshi-chan- Yes, Case Closed is just that. Watch it on cartoon network. I know, and same as I told MistressKC, MY COMPUTER HAS DEMONS!   
  
Suzaku no miko- Thank you. The shopping part was hard. I don't ever remember seeing Yusuke go shopping. You may just see yourself as Kurama's nextdoor neighbor. Yes, but under the fact that I can't tell if your name is a boy's or girls you'll be a girl. 


	5. Diapers

Sorry it took so long for the new chapter. Here it is though and I know it's short. So please try not to flame me on that. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any fanfics refernced here. I also own no chacters used here.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Yusuke!" Keiko was screaming.

"Crazy Bitch." Yusuke yawned and punched a guy standing next to him, before heading back to his house. This left a crazy, angry, fumming, bubbleing, pysco Keiko alone with a passed out Hiei and a infant sized Kurama. Kurama was still asleep, so he had no idea of the warf of Keiko that was coming.

Keiko mumbled some untypeable words as she yanked open Kurama's bedroom door. She tried to walk though, but the force of her opening it caused it to slam right back in her face.

"Cursed F%king doo...," Keiko put her hand over her mouth. She had just cursed in front of a baby. She peeked over at the bed where Kurama laid. A long sigh of relief came from her pale face. The red head was still sleeping.

"Thank goodness. Now time to put that diaper on you." Retreating from the small room a second time, Keiko grabbed the daipers that Yusuke had bought and went back to the bedroom. Gentley she picked the sleeping form up, so not to wake him. She carried him into the bathroom and laid him down on the counter. Kurama continued to sleep like a baby. Keiko got all the needed materials together and got ready to put the daiper on him. Kurama just kept on sleeping. Keiko began to pull the light cloth that was around Kurama off. Kurama was as deep into dreamland as you could get. Keiko got all the clothes off him, so that..well he... (let your horomones do the thinking here.) Kurama remained unconicious. Keiko began to put the white diaper with duckies on Kurama. Kurama, well...he was distrubed by this sudden motion and woke up.

Now someone wakes up in a chibi state, in their bathroom, nude, and in front of your friend's girlfriend. What would they do? Some would scream. Some would hit the girl. In a fanfic written by a crazy loon they would kiss. But Kurama does none of this. No, he's just totally speechless. So he did the only thing he could do at the time. The only thing he could think of. He let out a ear pirceing, hear it in outer space cry.

"Ding dong. Knock Knock." The sounds of pressimion for entry exploded from the door.

"Open up already. What on earth is going on in there?" The door clicked as someone opened the door. Proof to Keiko that Yusuke didn't even have the brains to lock a door. Footsteps sounded as a person walked towards the room.

"Hi! I'm Miko, but may I...oh how cute! What's the little guy's name?" A young girl about Keiko's age stood in Kurama's bathroom now holding the kitsune.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A little side note. I wouldn't be answer each reveiw anymore. It's to much work.


	6. Miko's followers

Anyone who got to see the new Inuyasha movie in theaters, was that not the best movie ever? The rest of you ask for it, get a job, and blackmail. That movie is worth jail time even.

**Props** to the real Miko for inspiring me to write this.

**Disclaimer**: They will never allow me to own Yu Yu Hakusho after this.

Okay, I just inhaled sugars and doughnuts. Let's see what damage this will do.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Miko, but may I...oh how cute! What's the little guy's name?" A young girl about Keiko's age stood in Kurama's bathroom now holding the kitsune.

Keiko wasn't happy about this. Kurama saw this and his body took over and shut down to protect him. Falling asleep, he missed the events that came and went during the next thirty seconds.

**NEXT THIRTY SECONDS**

Keiko lost it and pulled a knife out of her bra and moved toward Miko.

Miko's eyes went wide as she backed into the sink.

Keiko's eyes shone of murder.

Bang! The front door exploded.

Keiko paid no attention and proceeded to attack Miko.

Gunshots and shouts could be heard from the hallway.

"Miko, you damn demon get out here." A gruff voice shouted.

Miko's ears twitched and she looked at the door and hissed, "We gotta escape."

Keiko laughed like a psycho killer and pointed the knife at Miko.

Bang, bang, bang.

A gunshot or three hit Keiko in the back and she fell forward.

Into Miko. Who had Kurama in her hands. The knife fell...

* * *

Don't worry. I have mercy...on my lord. Who at the time is Sessy.

Will the knife hit? Will anyone live? Who's after Miko?

Should I just tell you?

No, I love suspense. But here's the **preview**:

Yawn. I woke up to find myself cuddled into some blankets. I looked up and saw.......


	7. Dreams and Uneasy Eyes

* * *

By popular request I will post the next chapter now. 

Everyone is very upset. I have done the unthinkable. I will not explain something yet because this chapter is just to kill off the suspense and leave more in its tracks. Sorry but this will be super short.

Disclaimer: I will never ever, ever, ever own Yu Yu Hakusho. Not now or in a zillion years. breaks into tears.

Happy reading!

* * *

A gunshot or three hit Keiko in the back and she fell forward. The girl fell onto Miko, whom had Kurama in her hands. The knife fell to the floor. The noises woke Kurama and his little lungs made that unbelievable noise. 

**Miko's point of Veiw**

"Shhh, it's ok... there's nothing to be afraid of." Poor little thing . He must of had a nightmare. I thought as I cuddled the little Kitsune and whispered reassuring words in his little ear. Everything about him was chibi. And it was soo cute. I just wanted to eat him up.

It had been an hour since he had fallen asleep. Keiko was a bit mad at first, but when I told her who I was she lightened up. Actually she seemed to like me a lot. The poor little guy seemed to be looking around though. Uneasy when he saw me and scared when he saw Keiko. Looking at her like she had gone mad and died. But that was crazy. We had cleaned him up and talked. Nothinhg more, nothing less.

Ding dong. The door rang though the house. I cuddled the Kitsune once more and stood up and walked to the door. When I opened it though I surely wish I hadn't. Because now I had a passed out demon at my neighbors door step.

* * *

I said you would all kill me. I made you think I was killing Kurama and he was having a nightmare. I had it planned all along. Was that not a genius side story to pull? Or is it really just a side story? 

Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
